Quand une fraise orange
by Johan-Shoo
Summary: Deux colocataires pas très amis. Des sentiments qui se transforment subitement. Deux cœurs qui s'unissent.
1. Tout va mal

**[Genre:** Romance, un peu de angst... UA. (Et OOC pour le père d'Ichi… Mais il n'apparait qu'une brève fois ***Arrête de Spoiler !***)

**Disclamair: **Tite kubo. ***Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas à lire "ça"...***

**Raiting: **M je pense. Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire.

**Couple: **Quelle question ! Grimm'/Ichi' bien évidemment !

**Note:** J'ai écris ça un soir, et puis je l'ai laissé de côté. Et après mon déménagement je l'ai miraculeusement retrouvé au fond d'un dossier. Donc bah je publie quoi... Je vais essayer de faire une suite, mais je ne m'avance pas sur la date, oh ça non !

**Note 2 :** Je ne pensais pas réussir à faire une suite bien, mais finalement je ne suis pas trop déçu de moi !

**Note 3 :** Il paraît qu'il y a des fautes… J'avouerais que je ne les vois absolument pas… Donc bah… Désolé quoi…

Bonne lecture, et donnez moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin... ***Non, non dites rien, qu'il arrête le massacre tout de suite !*** Mais ! Les décourage pas toi !

Kisu ! Johan.** ]**

**Quand une fraise orange apprivoise une panthère bleue.**

**_Chapitre 1_ Tout va mal_**

« Autrement dit, l'écriture d'une œuvre ne peut être parfaite, mais elle peut approcher cette perfection de près, voire de très près pour les écrivains les plus expérimentés. Il faut également savoir que le jugement est purement subjectif et qu'un livre peut paraître mauvais pour l'un et, à l'exact opposé, un chef-d'œuvre pour l'autre. »

_ Fiou… J'ai enfin fini mon devoir. Déclara le roux en survolant les pages world noircies de phrases. Je relirais demain. Maintenant, dodo !

C'est ce qu'il espérait, pouvoir dormir après 5 heures de travail intensif autour de la question « Une œuvre littéraire peut-elle toucher la perfection ? » Mais un obstacle l'empêchait de se jeter corps et âme en plein milieu de son lit.

En effet, un junkie lisait tranquillement sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour.

_ Hé, tu bouges ? Je suis crevé j'aimerais dormir.

L'interpelé releva la tête et répondit posément :

_ De 1, il est quatorze heures trente. On ne dort pas à quatorze heures trente. De 2, je suis occupé à lire. Pour une fois que je fais une activité littéraire, viens pas me faire chier et squatte le canapé. De 3, tu m'aurais parlé plus gentiment, je t'aurais laissé la place sans broncher.

_... S'il te plait, pourrais-tu te déplacer vers le canapé se trouvant dans le salon afin de me permettre de me reposer après un dur labeur de rédaction ?

_ Va chier.

_ Toi va te faire foutre connard. Lâcha doucement l'étudient en tournant les talons.

_ Pardon ? Hé ! ICHIGO !

Le dit Ichigo s'arrêta sans se retourner. Il venait de comprendre qu'il allait morfler. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il venait d'insulter le fier Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier se leva, s'élança vers l'autre, ce posta devant lui et leva le bras, en signe de gifle imminente et violente. Ichigo ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'impact arriver. Impact qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit alors lentement les yeux et découvrit un visage abasourdi, choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_ Tu… tu peux aller dormir. J'ai plus envie de lire.

_ Grimm ? Tu vas bien ? T'es bizarre…

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas lourd et tendu. Ichigo, quant à lui, resta sur place, incertain de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ne pouvant plus réfléchir, il opta pour aller se coucher et résonner sur cet incident à son réveil.

_Pour…Pourquoi je me suis arrêté ? D'habitude j'arrive à taper sans problème cette demi-portion. Je le savais que les livres ça me réussissait pas ! _Sur ces pensées, Jaggerjack alluma la TV et s'oublia devant une série policière. Mais il ne tenu qu'une demi-heure et décida de se faire à manger. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se posta devant le placard, zieuta son contenu et saisi la poche de riz. Il se retourna et un temps de réflexion intense s'imposa. _Comment on fait cuire du riz déjà ? Faut que je regarde plus souvent Ichigo faire la cuisine moi…_

Le bleuté se dirigea vers la chambre dans le but de secouer son colocataire afin qu'il puisse lui expliquer comment cuire du riz. _Pfff. Je vais encore avoir l'air d'un con. _Il ouvrit la porte, se préparant à hurler pour réveiller l'autre mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme endormi. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement. _Il ressemble à… un ange ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ! Putain !_ Grimmjow repartit vers la cuisine pour se débrouiller tout seul sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Seul dans la pièce, devant une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante, le junkie avait le regard vide. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées lointaines. Sans entendre Ichigo entrer, il posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait toujours aussi fort.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea le rouquin, perplexe de trouver le bleuté inanimé devant une casserole dont l'eau menaçait de déborder.

Grimm' sursauta et attrapa en hâte la poche de riz.

_ Euh ! Je… Je priais pour l'âme de ces pauvres petits grains de riz qui vont bientôt mourir noyés dans de l'eau chaude. Il continua sur un ton plus bas. Et aussi je me demandais s'il fallait bien faire comme ça pour les cuire, ces pauvres grains de riz…

Un silence s'installa, puis Ichi' éclata de rire, vexant Grimm' qui se retourna et le fusilla de regard. Il s'approcha de la gazinière et pris en charge la cuisson des fameuses céréales. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement, regarda la pendule, puis Grimmjow, et déclara très sérieusement

_ Hé mais, t'as pas l'impression qu'il est un peu trois heures de l'après-midi là ? On ne mange pas de riz à trois heures de l'après-midi ! Prend plutôt des Chocapic. Sur ces mots, il saisit la casserole et la vida dans l'évier sous les yeux horrifiés du junkie.

_ Tu te fous de moi là ? Y a même plus de Chocapic ! Et je crève la dalle ! Je t'ai bien laissé dormir moi, alors laisse-moi manger !

Sans rien dire le rouquin sortit une boite de raviolis et la plaça dans le micro onde.

_ Dans 10 minutes t'auras ta bouffe. Et pas la peine de prier leur âme, c'est de la pâte et de la viande, c'est déjà mort. Il eut un petit rire et alla se caler devant le canapé.

Il s'empara de la télécommande, éteignit la TV et s'allongea dans le divan, attendant le moment où l'autre viendrait l'engueuler ou peut être même le frapper suite à son insolence. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il allait si loin depuis ce matin. Jamais il n'avait osé lui parler ainsi, et deux fois de suite en plus ! _Faut que je me calme, ou je vais vraiment finir a la rue ou a l'hosto moi…_

Planté devant le micro onde, Jaggerjack se dit que ce gamin ne dormirait pas chez lui ce soir, mais ces paroles sonnèrent fausses dans sa tête. Il ne ressentait aucune colère, aucune méprise, mais plutôt de la tristesse. Ce genre de tristesse que l'on ressent quand une personne que l'on apprécie rigole de vous ou vous ignore. Et toujours cette même question. Pourquoi. Pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse, pourquoi pas de la colère? C'est bien mieux la colère. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant sa veste au passage, il lança un bref "Je vais acheter des Chocapic!" à l'égard de qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Un silence s'abattit dans tout l'appartement. Le jeune comprit qu'il avait blessé son ainé à tel point que celui-ci avait préféré partir plutôt que de le corriger. Un mal de ventre le prit soudain, il se redressa et se plia en deux, ses bras entourant la zone de douleur. Le « Ding » du micro onde se fit entendre, une larme coula et s'écrasa sur le tapis bleu.


	2. Souvenir Première partie

**[Genre:** Romance, un peu de angst... UA. (Et OOC pour le père d'Ichi… Mais il n'apparait qu'une brève fois ***Arrête de Spoiler !***)

**Disclamair: **Tite kubo. ***Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas à lire "ça"...***

**Raiting: **M je pense. Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire.

**Couple: **Quelle question ! Grimm'/Ichi' bien évidemment !

**Note:** J'ai écris ça un soir, et puis je l'ai laissé de côté. Et après mon déménagement je l'ai miraculeusement retrouvé au fond d'un dossier. Donc bah je publie quoi... Je vais essayer de faire une suite, mais je ne m'avance pas sur la date, oh ça non !

**Note 2 :** Je ne pensais pas réussir à faire une suite bien, mais finalement je ne suis pas trop déçu de moi !

**Note 3 :** Il paraît qu'il y a des fautes… J'avouerais que je ne les vois absolument pas… Donc bah… Désolé quoi…

Bonne lecture, et donnez moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin... ***Non, non dites rien, qu'il arrête le massacre tout de suite !*** Mais ! Les décourage pas toi !

Kisu ! Johan.** ]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2_ Souvenir_ Première partie<strong>_

Une semaine passa où les deux hommes s'évitaient le plus possible, se regardaient et se parlaient par pure nécessité et encore… Grimmjow ne voulait plus dormir dans la chambre et passait des nuits courtes et horriblement douloureuses sur le canapé. Car oui ils n'avaient qu'un grand lit pour deux. Certaines nuits, seul dans la chambre, Ichigo repensait au jour où il avait emménagé ici. Puis la suite de l'histoire lui revenait en mémoire… Il y a un an Grimmjow et Ichigo faisaient du kendo dans le même club. Ils étaient très amis et Ichigo se confiait souvent. Un jour il arriva avec une mine affreuse.

__ Hey Ichi ! Lança le bleuté sur un ton enjoué. Oula, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

__ … Bah rien pourquoi ? Essaya de mentir l'autre tandis que ses yeux rouges et gonflés le trahissaient sans scrupule._

__ Ouais aller, viens tu vas me raconter tout ça._

_Il emmena le roux marcher sous les cerisiers qui commençaient à fleurir. Le cours n'avait pas encore débuté. Il posa son bras sur les épaules du plus jeune et lui dit doucement._

__ Parle, je t'écoute._

__ …_

__... Ichigo, tu ne guériras pas si tu gardes tout à l'intérieur tu sais._

__ Je sais. C'est mon père, comme tu peux t'en douter. On s'engueule de plus en plus et pour rien. Ca nous détruit tous les deux et ça me saoule de le faire souffrir. Je peux plus rester à la maison Grimm'. Faut que je me barre de chez moi._

__ Mais tu veux aller où ?_

__ C'est ça le vrai problème. Toute la nuit j'ai fait des recherches dans le journal, sur internet. J'ai pas assez de sous même pour le plus petit taudis qu'il soit._

__... Viens chez moi._

__ Quoi ?_

__ Tu peux loger chez moi, ça ne me dérange pas._

__ Mais_

__ Ce soir tu dors à la maison et c'est tout, ne discute pas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette merde, t'es mon pote Ichi ! Lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire type Colgate._

__... Merci. Répondit simplement l'autre._

__ Euh. Le souci c'est que. J'ai qu'un seul lit, et il n'y a pas la place de mettre un autre matelas. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec un autre mec, je suis hétéro je te le jure ! Il eu un petit rire._

_Ichigo ne put se retenir et rit franchement._

__ T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis hétéro !_

_Ils rirent tous les deux et rejoignirent les autres pour le cours. _

_Le soir même Ichigo alla chercher ses affaires en douce chez lui et emménagea chez son ami. Les premières semaines tout ce passait à merveille. Les deux amis s'entendaient bien, ils modéraient les fêtes, Ichigo étudiait sérieusement. Tout dégringola le jour où Grimmjow commença à ramener chez « eux » des filles, trois nuits par semaine, chaque semaine une différente. Ces nuits là Ichigo dormait dans le canapé où trainait en ville jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Un jour il décida d'en parler à son colocataire. Mais celui-ci avait bu, il le prit mal et il le frappa. Le lendemain voyant le visage balafré de son « ami » il prit conscience qu'il était en tord mais, trop fier pour s'excuser, il ne dit rien. Petit à petit il lui reparla, mais il resta toute fois vulgaire et relativement agressif avec Ichigo. Leur amitié venait de se briser à cause de quelques filles. Le roux ne bronchait pas. Finalement ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être moins proche de lui. Ils ne se détestaient pas vu qu'ils se parlaient encore et qu'aucun des deux n'avaient déménagé ou foutu l'autre à la porte._

Puis Ichigo s'endormait les larmes aux yeux. Ayant l'impression qu'en quelque sorte, l'histoire se répétait. Mais cette fois la rupture serait plus violente.

Une nuit, Grimmjow en eu marre de mal dormir, de jouer l'indifférence avec le roux et décida de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il s'allongea dans les draps sans le regarder, lui tourna le dos et s'endormi. Ichigo ne dormait pas. Plus tard, il posa son bras sur le flan du punk et s'assoupit enfin.

* * *

><p>Voila... C'est court... Mais il y a une suite ! <strong>*pas encore écrite*<strong> Ta gueule...

Nan mais voila faut me comprendre aussi ! J'ai pleins de révisions à faire et... et.. et voila ! ***tu ne révises même pas ! tu préfères fumer ou voir tes mails à tes heures de libre !*** Mais non c'est pas vrai...

Grimm' (les yeux qui brillent et la bave au menton) : Chocapic !

Ichigo : COMMENT CA JE POSE MON BRAS SUR SON FLAN ?

Grimm' : Héhé Je le savais que je te plaisais !

(Grimm se rapproche d'Ichi qui s'éloigne en courant)

Ichigo : M'approche pas toi !

Johan : Mais ichi, de toutes façons vous allez finir ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pas vous entrainer ? Genre maintenant, pourquoi pas ? (se munit d'une caméra)

Grimm' : Aha ça me plait bien ton idée là ! (sourire lubrique)

Ichigo : ... Vous êtes trop crades. Je vais me coucher.

Johan : Mais on a rien dit...

Grimm' : Ce qu'il peut être susceptible ! ... C'est ça qui me plait chez lui !

Johan : ... Ouais nan il a raison, t'es vraiment trop crade, je vais le rejoindre.

Grimm' : ... Pas de mauvaise idée Johan ! Je te préviens je t'es à l'oeil !

Johan : Oui oui ! (oh, une auréole en papier mâché !)


End file.
